


Soul Slides Away (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Your <a href="http://wellingtongoose.livejournal.com/">metas</a> are gems and gifts. Thank you for helping me understand my impression of Sally.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soul Slides Away (a 221B)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellingtonboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellingtonboots/gifts).



> _Your[metas](http://wellingtongoose.livejournal.com/) are gems and gifts. Thank you for helping me understand my impression of Sally._

I respect procedure. You’ve got to, in this job, or you’re worthless. If you find the _answer_ to a crime but no one _answers_ _for_ _it_ because your shoddy procedure doesn’t hold up in court, who benefits?

That was my real problem with Sherlock, however else it looks now.

My DI’s a good man, but he created an impossible situation. Let the brilliant freak crawl all over our crime scenes unsanctioned, or rat on Lestrade and jeopardise his career and all of ours?

Andy felt it too. The years of misgivings eventually brought us together.

I don’t know if Sherlock was guilty. The little girl that screamed, her story’s confused. Everything we have against him is circumstantial. Was he innocent? Or just that good?

He couldn’t stand to be uncertain, but I can. I am, all the time. So I don’t know. I can wait.

Andy and I were in the funeral parlour foyer when John Watson shuffled in. It had been a week, and the change was terrible. He looked lost inside himself.

I watched him see the reporters, the gawpers, everyone who was there for the wrong reasons. That wasn’t us, but he wouldn’t have understood that. I pulled Andy out a side door and we went for coffee.

Funerals are for the living. I wish John the best.

**Author's Note:**

> _This fic’s got a[song](%E2%80%9D)! Sounds like it’s about Sherlock/John and Sally to me._


End file.
